Background Story(The Story Describing the Country Before Zardonia)
This page tells the story of how the kingdom of Zardonia came about, explaining the story about how it came about. Story The United States and Russia were having difficulty not starting a war. They were angry at each other, and a nuclear war was certain at that point of time. There was only one thing stopping this war: a dragon that had been terrorizing all, and lived behind a waterfall. This waterfall was actually not very large, and the dragon shouldn't actually have been able to fit in it, as the waterfall didn't even have anything in back of it. This waterfall was also in the center of America, in a grassy field that housed an Elanderer, one of the fiercest creatures that humans had discovered. The Americans had sent in a tactical team to that area, to kill the Elanderer and the dragon, but they were only able to kill the Elanderer; the dragon had escaped and flown to Russia, where Prince Rivolek was coming out of his Palace and saw the beast. Rivolek thought that America had sent the dragon there as a weapon,(In this time, weapons had drastically increased in power since previous times, being able to harness powers that were once unknown even existed.) and so he started an all-out war with the United States. Little did Rivolek know who the dragon actually was, for it was the Zardonian Dragon of Darkness. This Dragon had wanted the war all along; that was his plan. After the world had been mostly destroyed, only a few had survived, maybe a few hundred thousand or so, at most. These people had to remain surviving, and so they created the world of Zardonia, and put into place their own rules and regulations. Most of the world was water, and they had created a new civilization that had no government, but rather, they went back to the tradition of having a king with no Parliament or anything. As Rivolek was the one who won the war, he was the one who was made king; he wasn't a very just king, though, and he was rather communistic in his laws. 20 years passed, and Rivolek's son, Rovelek, became king. He was a much more just king, as he did everything opposite that his father did. His father Rivolek got angry at him and tried to assassinate him, but to no avail; Rovelek was the best swordsman around. Rovelek was sad about his father's death, but he did have to run the kingdom with righteous rule, and he couldn't have his evil father in the way of that. Rovelek became the King, and hired a man named Mark to govern half of the kingdom, as he knew that he was a just man. He also hired a team of 10 other people who were excellent at combat to help him protect society from evil and make sure it's run correctly. Rovelek then became known as the Dragon Hero, as he was someone whose father had seen the dragon and told him stories, and because he was a hero.